peelfandomcom-20200213-history
12 June 2003 (Radio Eins)
Show ; Name *John Peel 263 ; Station *Radio Eins ; YYYY-MM-DD *2003-06-12 ;Comments *Start of show: 'Well, hello again and welcome to Peel 263 from Radio Eins.' Sessions *n/a Tracklisting *Noxagt: 'Pantyland (CD-Turning It Down Since 2001)' (Safe As Milk) *Freddy Fresh: 'You Can See The Paint (CD-Have Record Will Travel)' (Howlin') JP refers to the track under its original 7 inch title, 'Not Drug Addicts'. :(JP: 'It's been a strange day for me today, because it's been very thundery out here in the countryside in England. There's always a danger there'll be a clap of thunder, and the programme will be taken off the air, effectively, or at least it'll stop recording, because there'll be no electricity. Let's hope that doesn't happen, because I've been having to do a lot of pre-recording in order to get away to Barcelona for the Sonar Festival, and I'm having to do it all on me own because the rest of the family has gone to a christening in London. It's been a long...hard...lonely day, and I hope you feel sorry for me.') *Saloon: 'Absence (CD-If We Meet In The Future)' (Track & Field) *Dawn Penn: 'No No No (Compilation CD-Nice Up The Dance)' (Soul Jazz) *Captain Beefheart: 'Old Black Snake (LP-Railroadism-Live In The USA 1972-81) :(JP: 'While that was going on, this is absolutely true, the deer that I've mentioned on several previous occasions on these programmes appeared in the field opposite. There's just one of them now, because hunters got the other three, I think, which is very sad, but I now think of this one, because it appears every time I do these programmes. I think of it as being the Radio Eins deer.') *'unknown': 'May (12 inch)' Peel has no information listed on the record, only the month of release: he notes the male vocalist's similarity to Mark E. Smith of the Fall. *Marlowe: 'Popularity Gel (LP-A Day In July)' (Probe Plus) *Bob Dettleman And The Daydreamers: 'Daydreaming' *Mogwai: 'Stop Coming To My House (LP-Happy Songs For Happy People)' (Play It Again Sam) *Chaka Demus & Pliers: 'Boom (Compilation CD-Nice Up The Dance)' (Soul Jazz) *Roughage Crew: 'Terminator-Danny C Remix' *Dead Meadow: 'Everything's Going On (CD-Shivering Kings And Others)' (Matador) *Skatebård: 'Future (12 inch)' (Keys Of Life) *Coon Creek Girls: 'Flowers Blooming In The Wildwood (Compilation LP-Flowers In The Wildwood: Women In Early Country Music)' (Trikont) There is an exhaustive history of this group here. *Undertones: 'Thrill Me (LP-Get What You Need)' (Sanctuary) :(JP: 'Such a fantastic record, I think my favourite of the year so far...Every time I hear it, I get really quite excited all over again. Well, as excited as I dare, anyway.') *Paul Kalkbrenner: 'Mundgucci (12 inch-B side of Steinbeisser)' (BPitch Control) *Cranebuilders: 'Just Idleness (CD single)' (Ten People Tell) *Pink And Brown: 'I Looked Into The Chi Chi (CD-Shame Fantasy II)' (Load) *A Black Man, A Black Man And Another Black Man: 'I Believe (12 inch)' (House) *Fall: 'Pearl City (LP-The Idiot Joy Show)' (Alchemy/Burning Airlines) JP is extremely proud of the fact that his son William introduces this, live from the Phoenix Festival. *Ed Rush & Optical: 'Heads Will Roll (CD-The Original Doctor Shade)' (Virus) *French: 'Vanessa's Birthday (EP-Dagenham)' (Too Pure) *Tears: 'She Ain't Right (7 inch)' (no information on label) *Melt-Banana: 'Shield For Your Eyes, A Beast In The Well On Your Hand (LP-Cell-Scape)' (A-Zap) :(JP: 'Now if you were to tell me that's what they listen to on other planets, I would not be at all surprised to hear that.') *Hamartia: 'Fading Oral (LP-To Play The Part)' (Goodlife Recordings) *Pussycats: 'Dressed In Black (Compilation LP-Where The Girls Are 5)' (Ace) (tape ends with this track) File ;Name *John Peel 2003-06-12 - Vol 263 (Radio Eins) ;Length *01:47:27 ;Other * ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 17 of 17 (Various) ;Footnotes Category:2003 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Unknown Category: Radio Eins